Generally, the industry of semiconductor manufacturing involves highly complex techniques for fabricating integrating circuits using semiconductor materials which are layered and patterned onto a substrate, such as silicon. An integrated circuit is typically fabricated from a plurality of reticles. Due to the large scale of circuit integration and the decreasing size of semiconductor devices, the reticles and fabricated devices have become increasingly sensitive to defects. That is, defects which cause faults in the device are becoming increasingly smaller. The device can generally be required to be fault free prior to shipment to the end users or customers.
Various inspection systems are used within the semiconductor industry to detect defects on a semiconductor reticle or wafer. In certain applications, the inspection system includes configurable illumination pupil configurations, as well as configurable imaging pupil configurations.